The List
by Asterias Rubens
Summary: Sukka, Fluff. Post-war. Sokka lists a few things he admires about Suki before they separate to their homelands. Three parter. NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**The List**

By: Asterias Rubens

Sokka could name several things he loved about Suki. His praises for the Warrier would subsequently be arranged into long, animated speeches to anyone who would listen. Aang, Katara, Zuko, and anyone else that would not be able to evade him were often those that had to endure him. Her strength, her grace, and her sheer guts would be key topics. But, the things he loved most were not significant enough, particularly to anyone else watching from afar, to boast about. In fact, when he felt the slightest tinge of pride and peace in her presence he turned humble and silent (a feat deemed impossible for him). He needed these moments to be kept his very own.

"Aren't you going to bed?" Suki said groggily, tugging at Sokka's shirt.

Suki rubbed her eyes and struggled under the bed sheets to sit up. Sokka, sitting next to her, looked at her and smiled.

"I'm sorry." He told her quietly.

"For what?" Suki wondered. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep, but I didn't want to wake you. Sorry." He repeated and put his hand on her shoulder. "Go back to bed."

"Is something wrong?" She asked, resisting his hand from putting her back down.

Sokka brought his knees into his arms and bowed his head. His smiled faded and looked as though he were straining to keep something in as he said, "I...uh..."

Suki took his hand and squeezed. "Is this about tomorrow?" She asked.

Sokka relented all too easily. "I think you know it is." He said and seemed to find great difficulty in looking at her as he said this.

"I thought we arranged plans to visit each other whenever we find the time and don't forget about Hawky delivering our letters. I _will _be writing you every week we're apart." She said, rubbing circles over the small of his back, smiling warmly.

"I know, I know." He nodded and finally turned to look at her. "But…"

"It's not the same…I know." She added, now looking solemn too.

Sokka continued, "The past few weeks have been…a daydream, you know? The war is over, everyone's been so…peaceful. I've never been happier…" He placed his hand over her cheek.

Suki felt her face grow warm and knew it showed. But, she could still see the worry in his eyes and could not bring herself to smile at his comment. Instead, she pulled him into her arms, embracing him tightly. As they pulled out of their embrace, Suki appeared to have a very determined look on her face.

"We both knew we'd have to go our separate ways after this _vacation_. More importantly, we both know our duties outside this _daydream_." She said firmly, hoping her strength would inspire him and hopefully not seem so harsh.

Sokka only nodded, switching glances from her eyes to his hands in his lap. "I know." He said, his brows furrowing deep into a frown.

Suki softened her own expression and added, "But, you're not the only one with separation anxiety. I've been dreading tomorrow too."

Even though it seemed insensitive to feel comfort in their mutual misery, Sokka felt a smile slowly creep over his lips. He needed to find comfort in the fact that he would miss chances like these, where he'd be able to be this close to her. She was warm and he found himself growing more and more distracted by her lips.

"Sokka…" She started, feeling her face flush again.

"I'm going to miss this the most." He said before pressing his lips against hers, kissing her.

Each kiss grew increasingly feverish and left both of them gasping for air when it was over. They both wore similar fatigued expressions. Sokka had a feeling he looked a bit more goofy and dazed than Suki since she suddenly had to stifle a fit of laughter.

"Way to send me off." She told him, grinning.

"Don't act like you're not impressed." Sokka said out of breath, shrugging his shoulders and feigning coolness.

Suki took a fist to his arm, making his smug smile disappear.

"Goodnight, Sokka." She said and kissed his cheek.

"Night, Suki." He replied and finally lay next to her.

Sokka found himself staring intently at Suki after she had fallen asleep. He watched the shadows of the room and the dim, candle lights as they swayed across her face. He dared not to move an inch or make a sound to wake her as she looked lovely this way. He subconsciously added the way she kissed him, yearning and committed, to his list. These two traits were in her nature and were akin to the way she dedicated herself to the people of Kyoshi Island. Sokka knew he could only respect her even more for being who she truly was to her people and to himself. However, a familiar dull, gnawing feeling in the pit in his stomach had yet to leave him. At daybreak, they would have to say their goodbyes that would last for months to come.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks to superdoglac, the-evil-girl, PurpleDaisiesXoXo, and **_****_**.ice for your great feedback. =) **_

**The List, Part II**

His moves were swift as he took in and exhaled controlled breaths. However, one sidestep to the left almost caused him to collapse, so he crouched low to catch a breath. He was tired and it was hard to see in the dim lighting, but he did not want to stop. He steadied his hand and took in another breath, remembering that Suki would freak if she would see his stance and the loose grip on the fan. His head felt like it was spinning, so he lay Suki's weapons as well as him self down on the floor. Suki, even a fabricated one in his head, had a way of taking over current scheduled events. He looked over at her peaceful sleeping form in bed and sighed. It was easy to get lost in a memory of her at the moment, no distractions or someone to talk to, but especially when it would soon be the only thing he would have left of her back home. He closed his eyes and let the reverie play in his mind.

-

"_We could get caught, Sokka." Suki hissed through her teeth. _

"_No one is going to interrupt this." Sokka replied, his voice deep and serious._

"_We're supposed to be helping everyone clean up the house." Suki persisted._

_Suki warily looked over her shoulder as if someone were peeking through the nearby short trees and bushes. She felt a bit fidgety under the brush of leaves that found their way on to the mat they sat on. This wasn't first time they had escaped to find solitude together, but it was a bit different being here—open fields and lots of…nature. Suki swatted a fly on her arm._

"_Sokka, was it necessary to be this…remote from everything and everyone?" She asked. _

"_It was," He said, "Plus, when was the last time we got to do this?" _

_She nodded readily and gave into giggling at the thought._

"_Come here," He ordered, gesturing with a curling finger. "Oh, and open wide." He added._

_Suki raised an eyebrow, saying, "This better be good."_

_Sokka reached behind him and quickly pulled out a large bread bun. He inhaled some of the steam vaporizing above the bun before nudging her to take a bite of it. Suki hesitated, but indulged in a small piece. He seemed to be bouncing in his seat, waiting for her approval._

"_It's hot." She said after she swallowed. "I mean, temperature wise, but so good!"_

"_Success!" He exclaimed, smiling from ear to ear._

"_What is it?" She wondered, licking her lips._

"_Sweet Moosebear and Porkchicken bun." He proudly told her, crossing his arms. _

"_I didn't know you could bake let alone cook." She said surprised. _

"_I'm a Jack of All Trades, Suki." He said coolly, shrugging his shoulders._

"_I wouldn't mind having you as my personal sweet bun baker back home." She said, attempting to reach behind him for more buns._

_Sokka stopped her, holding her hand. "Are you serious? I mean, would you want me to come with you because I—"_

"_Well, I didn't mean it that way." She clarified, guiltily. _

_Sokka chose to look some place else instead of Suki to answer her, saying, "Sorry. I know."_

"_We just…" She started to explain._

"_We have a lot to go back home to. I have my family and my village. You have the Warriors and your village." He offered, nodding. _

_Sokka finally looked her in the eye, attempting to hold a smirk._

"_I just wish, one day, I could feel like my home could be yours too." She told him sincerely._

_-_

He awoke, not realizing he had fallen asleep but knowing that he had only gathered a few moments of rest from last night. He hoped he could join his sister into town to purchase supplies and food rations for the trip home. This, he thought hopefully, would clear his mind and distract him until he'd see Suki again. At least, he could build up some strength and practice a stoic face when it came time to let her go. Another sob fest like last night might be off-putting to her, he told himself. So, he made for the door and headed towards Katara's room.

"You seem to be taking everything well today." Katara noted, staring at her brother as he inspected a melon in his hand.

"Yeah," He replied simply, weighing different melons and fruit. "Do you want this funky-looking purple one are this pinkish-green one?"

Katara gave him a face and put both the melons down for him. She raised her index finger in the air as if she were about to say something. But, Sokka's eyes grew large and his mouth was agape at something he saw behind her.

"We need _these_ on our trip!" He said excitedly with a mouth slowly brimming with saliva, pointing at the pastries at one of the food stands nearby.

Katara shook her head as her brother pulled her closer and nudged her several times to hand him the money. Katara reluctantly paid for the sweets and scolded Sokka for finishing nearly half of box before they even started walking away from the merchant.

"Sokka, I wanted to tell you that it's okay to feel—" She started before Sokka ran to another stand.

"Look, they have drinks at this one!" He exclaimed and gestured Katara to come over. "I want one with a pretty little umbrella."

"We're not here to eat treats all day. We need to stock up on necessary things." She told him, frowning with her hands at her hips.

Sokka's eager smile disappeared. "I'm thirsty. I can't work if I'm not quenched!" He retorted.

"Let's go." She said through her teeth and pulled him by the ear.

"I'll be back." He whispered to the merchant before her sister gave another painful jerk to his ear.

"We can't waste anymore time, they'll be waiting for us back at the house. We still have tons of packing to do and—" Katara stopped as she noticed her brother lurking away again.

She jumped to his side and was about to slap the back of his head when he turned to ask her a question. He looked a bit pink in the face as he brandished a blue tunic in front of her.

"Sokka, you have about a dozen of those." She said, confused. "Also, that's a girl's tunic."

"Well, aren't you a clever girl. It's for Suki." He said wryly, rolling his eyes.

Katara abruptly took her hand away from his face, looking caught off guard.

"Well," He said expectantly, staring at her. "What do you think?"

"Listen, I know this is your way of trying to talk to me about Suk—" She started before Sokka loudly sighed.

"Katara…" He pleaded. "Your opinion?"

Katara felt the fabric, inspecting the weave and quality of it. All the while, she stole a couple glances of her brother waiting for a response. He looked anxious, his face turning red and his eyes shifting away from hers. She almost chided herself for scolding him for the entire trip into the city. Almost.

"It's great. She'll love it." She told him and smiled brightly.

Sokka smirked at her, "Thanks."

The pair continued to gather food and other things, returning home just before noon. Thereafter, Katara only made warning comments on the gluttonous look of his eyes since he decided to handle the food parcels.

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The List, Part III**

Suki pulled the tunic over her head and stared at herself in the tall mirror in front of her. It felt light and breathable, unlike the ceremonial clothing she was used to—clothing she had not worn in weeks. She gazed at her ceremonial clothing folded neatly on her bed and, for the first time, felt hesitant. She bit her lip, now feeling guilt ridden for dreading her imminent obligations and duties back home. She clenched the fabric at her sides and then slowly released them to smooth it over.

"You look…" Sokka started slowly, "pretty."

Suki almost jumped at the sound of his voice and turned to see him grinning at her. Her face grew hotter and hotter as he approached her.

"I didn't mean to take so long, I was just looking at your gift and I…" She trailed off, realizing she had no reason to be so flustered.

Sokka had gotten better at sneaking up on her, using her own stealth techniques she taught him. She beamed at him at this thought.

"It feels so comfortable." She said.

The way blue suited her. Check. Sokka mentally added the way she looked at this very moment to his list. The dark blue in her eyes were intense against the tunic she wore. But, even more distracting, was the way she reminded Sokka of home and how perfect she would look where home was. He couldn't help but imagine her sharing the most trivial of moments with him; ice fishing in the village, bickering over chores Gran-Gran gave him which he deemed 'girl stuff', and sparring in the early mornings.

"I can't bring you home with me. So, it's just something that reminds me of home that I wanted to share with you." He told her quietly.

She nodded, holding her smile regardless of a persistent guilty feeling gnawing at her.

"You ready?" He asked her, still engrossed at the sight of her in his tribe's traditional garb.

"I…" She started.

Sokka brought her closer, bringing her waist inches apart from his. Several thoughts had littered Suki's mind at that moment, distracting her from finishing her packing. But, the sudden sound of Appa and Aang outside chased away the butterflies from overwhelming her stomach. It was time to go.

"Suki…I'm sorry about last night." He confessed.

"You know, I didn't think it would hit me this way, this late. But…" She paused.

"I know." He replied, nodding.

Suki kissed him on the cheek, lingering near his ear to whisper, "You're _my_ home and I'm going to miss you…so much."

Sokka gulped, swallowing a rather large lump in his throat that had appeared out of no where before saying, "Me too—erm—I mean, I'll miss _you_ too. A whole lot, Suki. I can only imagine how the ride back home will be for me and seeing Aang and my sister together—"

Sokka's words were smothered by Suki's lips over his as she kissed him deeply.

"You talk too much." She said, smirking up at him.

She was still wearing blue as Sokka admired her from afar. He watched her, waving her arm rapidly in the air. As Appa took them higher and further into the sky, she became a mere blurry dot on the shores of Kyoshi Island. Another wave of fleeting, but rather detailed wistful images filled his head of things with Suki he'd only wish to experience some day. She was watching the sun go down at the borders of the village with him, she was helping him hunt for dinner, and she was laughing with that laugh that made him laugh.

Kyoshi Island was no more than a blur now too, with its edges fading into the vast ocean. But, her image was still clear to him. He smiled, thinking hopefully for the first time since dreading their separation. He thought of the memory of crossing the Serpent's Pass and escaping the Boiling Rock. Happenstance, a fairly common occurrence they had on their side and a previous listing he had only come to realize now. They would soon meet and the image of her smiling and wearing _his_ blue seemed much more real and nearer in their future.

**End.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. =)**


End file.
